Track Crush
by Captain-Blue-Cat-94
Summary: Rachel and Santana both have a crush on each other, but they just don't have the guts to say or do anything about it Even though their friends all say that they both havea thing for each other. So maybe an accident on the track can change that? Cheerio! Rachel and Shy! Santana. Pezberry Two-shot. AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: To be honest I just threw this together, I hope you like it. Shy! Santana and Cheerio! Rachel. I thought this would be cute to do.**

**I don't own Glee, because life just isn't fair ha-ha please enjoy!**

* * *

"Gosh she's so pretty" Santana sighed quietly as she leaned against her open locker. She was waiting for her friend Mercedes since they shared next period together. So to pass the time, she stared helplessly at a short brunette cheerleader who was conversing with her two best friends, who weren't cheerios, Sam and Quinn. But to Santana it seemed that the two blondes were teasing the short brunette seeing as there was a blush on her face and it made Santana curious.

"Hey girl, checkin out Rachel again" a familiar voice asked. Santana let out a squeak before jumping and turning around.

"O-Oh Mercedes you scared me" Santana squeaked and Mercedes chuckled,

"Sorry girlfriend, so when are you gonna ask out the princess" Mercedes asked elbowing the shy girl in the ribcage.

"First of all, ow that kinda hurt, and second, you're crazy there's no way a girl like her would ever date a girl like me, I'm way too shy and she's just the epitome of confidence of grace" Santana sighed looking at the short brunette longingly. It was true, Santana was very shy, quiet and on occasion extremely clumsy. And Rachel, she was so confident, loud when necessary and coordinated. They were opposites in a few ways and Santana wished constantly that she could be more confident, so that Rachel would notice her.

"S, maybe you should try and talk to her, I mean, she's one of the nicest girls at school, and you haven't done a single thing wrong to her, so why wouldn't she be nice to you" Mercedes asked encouragingly.

"Y-You think so" Santana asked looking up to her friend.

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it" Mercedes smiled making Santana smile too,

"Now come on, class is gonna start soon" Mercedes said patting the Latina's back. Santana immediately grabbed her things for next period and quickly closed her locker before walking with her friend.

* * *

Being a cheerleader had its perks, especially if you were co-captain like Rachel was. Her other captain was Brittany Pierce, who she had befriended during freshman year. But poor Brittany was sick today so Rachel was going to hang out with two of her other best friends, Quinn Fabray and Sam Evans. She had known them since middle school and they were always supportive, which is why she came out to them before high school started. They had taken it surprisingly well, but what shocked Rachel was at that same moment Sam pulled out his wallet and pulled out twenty bucks saying Quinn was right.

"You betted on when I would come out to you" Rachel asked clearly shocked. Sam and Quinn had chuckled at this.

"Yeah, I said before high school started, and Sam said during high school" Quinn explained. Rachel rolled her eyes,

"You two are unbelievable" Rachel stated before Quinn came up to her and hugged her,

"But you love us anyway" then Sam came and gave her a hug too.

"And I wonder why almost all the time" Rachel sighed before hugging them back. But now it was junior year and the two blondes were currently teasing the Brunette.

"Rachel and Santana sitting in a tree" Quinn said

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Sam finished before they both poked at the now blushing Brunette.

"Seriously you too, must you act this way" Rachel asked folding her arms across her chest.

"Yes" they both said in unison causing Rachel to huff.

"Come on Rachel, just ask her out already, I've seen the way she looks at you in class, she totally has the hots for you" Quinn said. She then discreetly looked through the corner of her eyes and saw that Santana had been watching them, well more Rachel than Sam and Quinn, but when she saw Mercedes arrive Quinn turned her sight back to the Cheerio who was currently explaining something to Sam,

"Look, even if she liked me, which she doesn't, I couldn't ask her out, I don't have the guts" Rachel sighed.

"Okay, the only thing wrong with that sentence that needs explaining is, why she wouldn't like you, when I just explained how much she liked you" Quinn asked.

"You have eyes Quinn; she hangs out with Mike and Mercedes almost all the time, there's no way she would like me" Rachel said. Sam and Quinn exchanged looks,

"Alright, fine don't believe us, but we're telling you she does like you" Sam said and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Come on let's head to class, I don't wanna be late again" Quinn said before the trio left. This was gonna be a fun day.

* * *

It was now close to third period and Santana had gym. She didn't share gym with Mike or Mercedes, but she did have Puck and Kurt, who were basically her brothers. So it wasn't totally bad.

"I wonder what we're doing today" Santana mumbled to herself as she weaved through the students to head to the gymnasium. She usually met Puck right about now, but it looked like he might be a little late, so she waited in the hall by the water fountain for him. Many people said hello to the shy girl, but all she did was turn red mumble a small hello and wave at them. She began to wonder where puck was, but was pulled out of her thoughts when two Cheerios showed up in front of her. Santana felt herself shrink a bit.

They both were seniors and sisters in McKinley and on the Cheerio squad with Rachel. One had red hair, about Santana's height and was sporting a smile. The other was blonde, like a friend of Rachel's, what was her name, Brittany? Well Santana thought Brittany was nice, and she liked the head Cheerio. And Stella also sported a smile.

"H-Hi Naomi, Hey Stella can I help you" Santana asked timidly. Naomi, who was the redhead smiled at the now quiet junior.

"Hey Santana, I was wondering if you had the notes from Calculus class from yesterday, I was sick and Stella took me to the Doctor" Naomi said. That's right; Santana was in a senior math class since her grades were amazing. Santana had wanted to say something, but all she did was nod. So she pulled off her backpack and opened it to pull out her notes and hand it to the redhead.

"Thanks Santana" Naomi smiled before giving the shy girl a surprise hug making the girl go rigid and blush.

"Y-Your welcome" Santana mumbled.

"Aw, she is the cutest thing ever" Stella squealed also going to give Santana a hug. Now both girls were hugging Santana and the poor girl didn't know what to do.

"Hey, Stella, Naomi, you might want to let go of my bro, she's claustrophobic" a masculine voice said. Santana sighed with relieve when she saw Puck walking towards the girls. They immediately let go of Santana and apologized. Santana just nodded before walking quickly behind Puck to hide like nervous four year old. Puck looked at Santana and grinned before looking back at the Cheerios,

"You know, if Rachel finds out about this, you'll be running extra laps" Puck warned. The siblings exchanged looks before running off, leaving Puck with Santana.

"T-Thanks Puck" Santana stuttered quietly.

"Aw, don't mention it, sorry I made you wait for long, Coach was talking to us about the next game and he wants me to be on the starting line" Puck grinned, Santana ran in front of Puck and gave him a huge smile,

"Puck that's great, I'll be sure to go to the game and cheer for you" Santana promised. Puck chuckled,

"Means a lot San, so ready for Gym, I heard we're on the track today" Puck said. And Santana sighed,

"Shoot, I was hoping we would be doing Soccer again" then she smiled.

"Well may as well get to the gym before Kurt flips on us for being late" Puck said before the two walked towards the gym. The bell rang just as the door closed behind them.

* * *

On the football field Rachel was drilling the Cheerios. They had competition in a few weeks, and every second counted.

"Good job ladies, now when you finish the jumping jacks we'll head onto the track and run a mile in pairs, so find a partner and be sure to stay close together" Rachel shouted as she finished her jumping jacks. Her friend Tina jogged up to her panting slightly since she had just finished her jumping jacks.

"Hello Tina, what can I help you with" Rachel asked as she stretched her quads for the mile.

"Santana is outside for gym today, there supposed to be on the track" Tina said pointing to the other side of the track, where in fact Santana was walking out onto the track with her class, but she frowned when she saw that Puck was messing around with Santana. She saw how the shy girl was laughing and in all honesty it made the Cheerio jealous.

"Alright ladies, lets head to the track, we have a mile to run, if you don't have a partner find one now, and just to make it fun, each lap will be ran differently, your gonna jog the first one, walk the second, sprint the third and run the last one, so let's get moving" Rachel called before grabbing Tina and walking to the track.

"You gonna show off for Santana" Tina asked teasingly poking Rachel in the arm continuously.

"If it draws her attention from Noah, then by all means, so be prepared to run" Rachel warned before heading to the starting line.

"Always am" Tina sighed following her co captain to the track before they started their jog.

On the other side of the track, Santana and Puck were now starting to stretch as they talked. Well Puck was talking, Santana was just quietly listening.

"So anyway Kurt told me, hey hold on, where is Kurt" Puck asked looking around.

"I didn't see him in the gym" Santana mumbled quietly as she finished stretching.

"Have no fear my dear friends, Kurt Hummel has arrived" Kurt said with the ever showing confidence, Santana smiled shyly at him, he wasn't wearing his gym clothes, so he probably just got to school, or something in that range.

"Dude where were you, gym wouldn't have been fun without you" Puck said going to give Kurt a high five, which he gladly returned.

"Sorry guys, I was called to the office, my dad brought me a box of my favorite brownies" Kurt said gesturing to his pack back. And Puck's eyes widened,

"He brought you those cookie dough brownies from the bakery three blocks down" Puck asked in excitement, Santana shared the same look.

"the very same, but we have to wait for lunch to eat them, don't you remember the last time you ate these during gym" Kurt asked with a raised brow and a smug smile towards Santana, who was now fiddling with her fingers, blushing and staring at her feet which were scuffing the asphalt.

"Yeah I do, but I didn't know we would be doing Coach Sylvester's training course that day" Santana said defending herself once she looked up to face the two boys. She was sporting a pout now,

"Aw, is Bashful mad" Kurt teased, Santana rolled her eyes,

"Shut up, come on everyone is starting their mile" Santana said before jogging to the track with Puck close behind her since Kurt wasn't dressed out.

"Hey check it out, Rachel's on the track, and boy is she moving" Puck said clearly impressed. Santana looked to wear Puck had seen Rachel, which was behind them and he was right, Rachel was moving fast and gaining ground, with Tina not too far behind her.

"She really is fast" Santana said clearly marveled at the action Rachel was executing.

"Yeah, but your fast too, so I propose a race" Puck grinned mischievously and Santana rolled her eyes,

"Whats the deal" Santana asked.

"Winner has to pay for BreadStix next time we go" Puck said confidently and Santana nodded,

"You're on" then the two began to pick up their pace. Leaving a now surprised Rachel behind.

* * *

"What on earth" Rachel said out loud, though it was meant to stay in her head, since it wasn't the greatest idea to talk while you run.

"What" Tina asked quickly to conserve her air supply as she jogged close behind the short brunette.

"Santana and Noah just started running out of nowhere, how am I supposed to talk to her if she's gonna run like that" Rachel huffed before getting her breathing pattern back in check. Tina just shook her head as they continued on their first lap, though it getting close to becoming their second lap, which meant they were gonna walk.

"Well we're getting ready to walk so you'll have time to think of something" Tina said as the two passed the final line and slowing down to a power walk.

"Oh, this isn't fair, she gets to run with Noah and not me" Rachel huffed as she saw the two friends running around the curve of the track. The two, from what Rachel could make out, were smiling and laughing about something and it didn't make the Cheerio feel the greatest.

"Seriously Rae, just ask her out I guarantee you she'll say yes" Tina said now walking beside the girl.

"Seriously, that's what Sam and Quinn said too, but to be honest, anyone can just look at someone during class, it happens all the time" Rachel sighed. This made Tina roll her eyes,

"She's been staring at you since freshman year, and not only that, I've heard from Mercedes that she's been crushing on you since freshman year too, that's undeniable proof that she likes you" Tina said exasperatedly.

"Whatever you say Tina" Rachel said before going back to focusing on er breathing. By now they were just finishing their first curve and her team was now close behind them.

Close to ten minutes later Rachel and Tina were on their final lap which meant a straight up run. They would have been done sooner, but one of the younger cheerleaders had drank too much water and now she felt sick, so Rachel had to help the poor girl to the bleachers to take a small break.

"Poor Felicia, I hope she learns from this" Rachel thought to herself as she made it to the third part of the track with Tina, they were close to being done, and she would've finished too, if not for a sudden loud shriek of pain that came from about a hundred meters back. Rachel immediately turned around and saw that Santana was on the ground clutching her ankle.

"Oh no" Rachel thought clearly horrified as she turned around and sprinted to where Santana was located. By the time she had arrived to the scene, the coach in charge of Santana's class and Santana's two friends Puck and Kurt were by the young Latina's side.

"What happened" Rachel demanded clearly worried. Santana was crying at the moment, but Puck seemed to know the story.

"San and I were doing a sprint, and she was ahead of me, but out of nowhere she tripped over something and landed on her ankle" Puck explained.

"I'll take her to the nurse" Rachel said immediately.

"I don't know Rachel, I think puck should take her, since he is stronger" the coach said, but Rachel huffed,

"I assure you Coach that I am strong enough to carry Santana, I help with the girl's pyramid every day, and a few of those girls aren't exactly feather light" Rachel argued. After a moment Puck contributed to the conversation,

"I think Rachel could handle it, the building isn't that far" Puck said.

"Indeed, I also believe that Rachel can take her" Kurt piped in.

"Fine" the coach the sighed, and Rachel smiled triumphantly before kneeling down and scooping the crying girl up bridal style and making an exit towards the main building. And as the two girls left, Puck gave Kurt a fist bump.

"Dude this is perfect" Puck grinned.

"Oh yes, this might be the situation the girls need to get their feelings across" Kurt sighed hopefully. Then the two went quiet, and for a moment they felt confident in the new turn of events.

"We're still going to check on her after gym though right" Kurt asked.

"No duh dude, and when her parents find out, we'll be heading to the hospital too" Puck said and Kurt nodded,

"Just checking" then the two went back to their classmates to finish whatever they were doing before.

* * *

"Now now, I understand you're in pain, but we're almost to the nurse" Rachel said assuringly to the now quietly sobbing girl who had unconsciously leaned her head into Rachel's shoulder.

"I-It h-hurts th-though" Santana whimpered and Rachel nodded,

"Yes sweetie I understand, and we'll see what the nurse says alright" Rachel said soothingly. The two were now inside and about a hallway and a half from the nurse's office, since it was next to the front office. Rachel didn't notice the now growing blush on the girl's face, but since her face was blotchy from the tears, the blush just blended in. Finally the two made it to the nurse, and Rachel asked for assistance.

"My goodness what happened" the nurse asked helping Santana to one of the pale pink beds, and carefully taking off Santana's right shoe and sock though the girl whimpered through the whole thing.

"Oh she took a nasty spill in gym, poor dear tripped and probably sprained her ankle" Rachel sighed. She winced when she saw how swollen Santana's ankle already was, yup definitely sprained and a bad one.

"Oh dear, well I better call her parents, you go to the freezer and pull out an ice pack and put it on her ankle" the nurse said before asking Santana for one of her parent's phone numbers and going to the school phone and dialing the number. Meanwhile Rachel was gently putting the ice on Santana's ankle, though she hissed when it made contact.

"Sorry" Rachel apologized,

"N-No it's not your fault, my ankle hurts really badly is all" Santana said not meeting Rachel's worried eyes. And things got quiet for a moment, neither one not knowing what to say. So only the sound of the nurse talking to, what sounded like, Santana's father.

"Yes sir, she's here in the nurse's office with me and her friend who brought her here, I'll be sure to have her things ready to go when you get here" the nurse assured before hanging up.

"I didn't realize your were doctor Lopez's daughter, but he's on his way, so I'll have someone go collect your things" the nurse said.

"I'll get them" Rachel stated standing up, Santana looked at Rachel in surprise,

"Thank you, um my locker number is" but Rachel giggled,

"I know where your locker is Santana, but I would like your combination please" Rachel beamed.

"O-Oh, its 32-4-12" Santana said a bit surprised at the new information. Rachel knew where her locker was located? How long had she known? But before she could ask, Rachel had already left to retrieve the injured girl's things. It was then Santana had pulled out her phone and texted puck she was going home, though more than likely the hospital, so when school got out, he and Kurt were more than welcome to come see her. And Puck instantly texted back saying he would bring her the homework for the rest of the day's classes since they shared them and Santana thanked him before texting Mercedes and Mike the same thing.

Soon Rachel had come back with Santana's back pack and her day clothes from the girl's locker room. There wasn't an assigned locker so Rachel had to walk over many different girls clothing. But regardless Rachel found them with ease and made her back to the nurse's office. And almost exactly five minutes later, Doctor Lopez came rushing in. He was slightly taller than Santana herself, though he looked slightly similar to her, except he was more masculine.

"Santana, mija are you alright" he asked clearly concerned. Santana began to whimper again when she pointed to her right swollen ankle.

"Oh dear, yup it's sprained, come on sweetheart, let's get you to the car, your mother is already on her way" Mr. Lopez said easily lifting his daughter and her things which he grabbed from Rachel before heading to the door. But just before he was completely, he thanked Rachel for watching his daughter for him. Rachel simply smiled and waved him off. Once he was gone, she sighed,

"Guess I'll have to ask her another day" before leaving the nurse's office and back to the football field to face her coach's wrath since she had left the team unauthorized. But to Rachel, it was worth it. She got to help Santana, even if she had lost the confidence to ask her out soon after they had arrived in the nurse's office. But there was always tomorrow Rachel supposed.

* * *

The next day Santana came in on crutches and a clearly wrapped up ankle, the doctor, otherwise known as her father, said that the sprain was as bad as it looked and would have to be kept up for about three weeks. Puck was close behind her with the girl's bag. They were joking about something when they saw Rachel approach them with a smile.

"I believe I can carry her things Noah" Rachel said holding out her hands expectantly. Puck exchanged looks with Santana and shrugged,

"Sure thing Berry, just watch her foot" Puck said protectively before walking on.

"I'm sorry about him, he's just worried is all" Santana sighed as she continued to walk with Rachel close beside her.

"It's quite alright, I understand his concern, so how are you feeling" Rachel asked as they stopped at Santana's locker.

"I-I'm alright, I'm just stuck being on crutches for about a month" Santana joked.

"Well I'll gladly carry your things for you" Rachel offered with a smile and Santana blushed.

"Oh you don't have too" Santana said, but Rachel put a small finger over the other girls' mouth,

"Believe me I want to, which reminds me, are you busy this weekend" Rachel asked. Santana gave Rachel a curios look though her heart was fluttering a mile a minute.

"No, though I doubt I could go anywhere anyway, dad doesn't want me moving too much" Santana said in slight disappointment.

"Not a problem, because I was wondering since you aren't busy, if you wanted to go on a 'stay in' date with me" Rachel asked with growing confidence since she saw the excitement in the blushing Latina's eyes.

"T-That would be nice, we can watch movies if you want" Santana offered.

"That sounds great, now let's get you to class, I would hate for you to be late, also I went to your teachers yesterday and they said not to worry about yesterdays assignments" Rachel said as the two headed down the hall. But close to where Santana's locker was Kurt, Sam and Quinn stood there, and Kurt didn't look very happy.

"Alright Kurt you owe us both twenty bucks" Quinn grinned. As the boy rolled his eye and pulled out the money he owed.

"I can't believe this; I thought for sure she had asked her in the nurse's office" Sam chuckled,

"Well she didn't so you lost the bet" Quinn and Sam high fived.

"Come on let's get to class this is gonna be a fun day, we get to rub it in Rachel's face and tell her we were right" Quinn grinned before walking off. This was gonna be fun.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys liked the first chapter, because its not over yet! See you in the next chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Welcome back to Track Crush! You know honestly I was going to leave it as a one shot, but after a reviewer said that they wished they could've seen the date, I figured, eh why not. So now here's chapter two of Track Crush, also I'm sorry it's late, I caught the flu and I've been bedridden for days.**

**I don't own Glee, Disney or the characters, it's just fact. Please enjoy**

* * *

It was finally Friday and Rachel couldn't have been more excited. Tomorrow was her date with Santana, and she couldn't wait. During the week, Rachel had eagerly helped the injured Latina carry her things to and from class, heck she even drove her to school and home, whenever Puck didn't. Although there may have been a slight argument over who would chauffeur the shy girl.

But regardless Rachel loved spending time with the taller girl. She had found Santana's shyness to be adorable, especially when she was complimented. Though a few people gave Rachel crap about her obvious crush on Santana, she paid them no mind. Although the nay sayers did get a surprise slushie facial, not that Rachel had anything to do with it of course. And at the moment she was waiting outside with Brittany and Quinn for Santana to get to school. Puck won today's argument for driving Santana to school.

"Why is it whenever I miss school, good stuff happens" Brittany asked grinning at her best friends. Quinn chuckled,

"Couldn't tell ya B, but Rachel has a date tomorrow" Quinn said poking at Rachel's side.

"Oh my gosh Rae, finally, I have been waiting for this day" Brittany squealed.

"I also can't believe it; oh Brittany Santana is just the sweetest thing" Rachel gushed. Both blondes giggled at their brunette's behavior. Suddenly the blare of a truck horn rang through the parking lot and all three girls turned their heads to see a black Ram Dodge 1500 drive into the closest parking space to the school. Rachel grinned when she saw Puck jump out of the truck.

"Hey ladies, here to pick up the injured I see" Puck called waving to the girls now approaching the truck.

"Of course Noah, what kind of person would I be if I didn't help the most beautiful girl in the world" Rachel said as Santana's door opened, she knew Santana would hear the complimenting words. And a smile graced her face when she saw that Santana was in fact blushing. Rachel loved Santana's blush.

"Puck could you hand me my crutches please" Santana asked meekly as she carefully made her way to the ground. But just before she made it, she felt a pair of arms go around her waist to keep her steady. Santana squeaked at the contact, but when she saw that the hands belonged to Rachel. Once she was safely on the ground, Santana turned with a deeper blush and thanked Rachel while looking at the ground.

"I'd hate for you to fall" Rachel said as Puck handed Santana her crutches and Rachel Santana's bag.

"T-Thanks Rachel, t-that's really nice of you" Santana stammered before the group of five headed towards the building.

* * *

During the day, Rachel decided that just for today, since they asked so much that all their friends would get to carry Santana's things. But as the day went on, there had been a few close calls. Mercedes and Sam had her first period, Puck and Kurt had her second and third, and Rachel, Brittany and Quinn had her the rest of day. But there were a lot of close calls today. During the break before second started, Santana almost slipped and fell since the janitors failed to put out a warning sign. But luckily Puck had caught Santana just in time and the only thing that fell was her left crutch.

The next incident was during fifth period, Santana needed to use the restroom, but they had been testing when she asked. But she had long finished hers and Santana's bladder had finally caught up to her. Rachel was focused working on hers so Quinn got to escort her. But for a brief moment, Santana had forgotten she needed her crutches and she got up and messily fell with a surprised yelp. Everyone had looked up when they heard the fall, Rachel, Brittany and Quinn all shot out of their desks and went to aid the poor girl. Those who dared to laugh were given a threat by Quinn and a glare from the two Cheerios.

"Are you alrighty San" Brittany asked extending her hand and pulling the girl with slight difficulty. Santana nodded wordlessly as she put all her weight on her good foot and pushed up.

"I'm okay, but I still need to use the restroom" Santana smiled weakly. Quinn smiled back in a comforting manor as she escorted Santana to the rest room. Rachel tried to finish her test, but her concentration was shifted to Santana's wellbeing. She had hoped that Santana didn't hurt herself, well; hurt herself more than she already was.

"Ms. Berry, the class is ending in ten minutes, please hurry and finish up your test dear" Rachel's teacher said in a stern tone.

"Sorry Ms. Vernon" Rachel apologized before facing her test and staring at it.

"_I hope San's okay"_ Rachel thought before her mind fell into the void of her thought process for the test. And by the time Santana and Quinn had returned Rachel was zoned out and writing like crazy. And two minutes before the bell, Rachel and her friends had finished their tests and were now conversing.

"So, what are you guys gonna do tomorrow" Brittany asked as she leaned forward in clear interest. Rachel glanced at Santana, who was fiddling with her thumbs before smiling; she loved how cute Santana looked when she did that.

"Well we were planning on watching a movie, but I figured I would bring a few things over for after the movie" Rachel said.

"Really, what are you bringing" Santana asked looking up in curiosity.

"Cards, food, things like that" Rachel shrugged.

"That sounds wonderful" Santana grinned, and just as she did, the bell rang and everyone picked up their things to head to their lockers, naturally Rachel took Santana's things, Quinn grabbed Santana's crutches for her and Brittany helped her up again. The day was almost over!

* * *

The last two periods were not eventful, much to Rachel's relief. Santana did not have any more incidents, but unfortunately that meant that the classes were absolutely, painfully, mind numbingly boring. They had history for their sixth period, and all they talked about was WWI and the 1920's or "Raging Twenties", now normally Santana was interested in American History, but today her mind was thinking about nothing but tomorrow, so her normal boundless attention and patience for the class, was now nonexistent. She tried to focus but it was rather difficult, especially when her pain medication was starting to wear out. So she took this now slowly growing pain as an opportunity to go to the nurse. She raised her hand as the teacher began to talk about the stock market crash, and waited for him to acknowledge her.

"Yes, Santana, you have a question" her teacher asked. Everyone's eyes seemed to look at her now, and Santana felt like she was shrinking, she didn't like getting attention in class.

"U-Um, I-I was wondering if I could go to the nurse, my ankle is starting to hurt" Santana said tentatively sinking in her desk a bit. The teacher glanced at the girl's ankle and picked up on her nervousness.

"Of course Santana, if you need an escort please take one, but be careful" the teacher said in concern, he liked Santana, she was good student.

"Thank you Mr. Frazier" Santana said with a small smile before gesturing for Rachel to come with her. The two girls walked to the nurse talking about absolutely nothing and laughing the whole way there. Once they had made it, Rachel sat close to Santana as she talked to the nurse and received the pain medicine her father told her to give to the nurse incase her ankle started to act up during the school hours. And after that, they went on back to class.

Last period was also boring, so when the sweet bell finally rang for the weekend, everyone burst from their desks and made their way to their cars, to the bus, or however they got to school in the first place. But alas, Rachel and Brittany were not to leave with everyone else, they had another Cheer practice today, so with much reluctance on Rachel's part, Puck was going to take Santana home. But, being the lady she was, Rachel walked Santana out to Puck's car and waved her off.

"I can't wait for tomorrow" Rachel squealed when the black truck drove off. She skipped to practice that day.

* * *

Finally it was Saturday and Santana couldn't have been more excited, Rachel was coming over for their 'stay in' date. She made herself comfortable on the couch; her mother insisted she be there instead up upstairs in her room so she wouldn't risk tripping on the stairs. So while she waited for Rachel to show up, Santana was on the couch while Roxana, her pet Jack Russell Terrier, lay on her stomach. Santana was currently watching Cake Boss, and it was really good. Santana sighed in envy as she saw the cake being presented to the customer. It was a chocolate cake, made with the variety of chocolate types with a chocolate fountain flowing through the center.

"She is so lucky Roxy, why can't I get a chocolate fountain chocolate cake" Santana pouted. Roxana whined as Santana scratched the dog's head.

"Yeah, I guess, but do you think Rachel would get me a chocolate fountain cake" Santana asked in slight hope now looking at her dog. Roxana gave a snort in response.

"Yeah me too, oh I can't wait for you to meet her Roxy, she is the kindest person ever" Santana gushed. Roxana merely cocked her head to the side. Suddenly the dog's ears perked up and she turned to the window. Two seconds later Roxana sprang up from Santana's stomach and bounded to the door barking like crazy. And like any good dog owner, you know when they start barking, someone is either here, or they just want to make noise. But when Santana heard a car door shut she knew that Rachel had arrived.

"Mami, Rachel's here, what me to get the door" Santana called with a knowing smile.

"Santana Marisol Lopez, if I find you off that couch, you'll be wearing a cast next time around" her mom called back making Santana giggle.

"Okay Mami" Santana laughed as her mother rushed to answer the door.

"Ah, you must be Rachel, Santana has been going on about you for hours" Santana's mother gushed as she led the cheerio inside. Santana blushed,

"Mami, don't tell her that" Santana's mother chuckled as did Rachel.

"I don't mind at all, I'm sure my daddies would tell you the same thing about me if you had come over to my house" Rachel smiled as she ventured to the living room to find her date. As promised she had brought a bag filled with stuff like, popcorn, cards and candy.

"There you are" Rachel smiled suddenly Roxana came running back and leapt onto her master's stomach.

"Aw, who's this" Rachel asked going to pet the dog.

"This is my dog Roxana" Santana said sitting up a bit.

"Well she's adorable, so have you picked out a movie you wanted to watch" Rachel asked sitting down close to the girl. She had moved Santana's legs so that they were now on top of her lap, but still propped up.

"Actually I couldn't decide on one, so you wanna do a movie marathon" Santana asked hopefully.

"That sounds amazing, what kind of marathon are doing, horror, romance, comedy" Rachel started to list off, but Santana shook her head.

"N-No, I was kind of hoping for a Disney movie marathon, since I basically grew up with them" Santana explained as she pointed to a DVD case filled to the corners with Disney movies.

"You like Disney movies" Rachel questioned, though there was no sign of scrutiny in her voice. Santana looked at her lap and twiddled her fingers.

"Yeah, but if you don't like them that's cool, I think Mami has some other stuff we can watch" Santana rambled, but she was stopped by a small finger put to her lips.

"Hey, don't worry, I love Disney movies" Rachel assured her and Santana's eyes went bright with excitement.

"Really" Santana piped and Rachel nodded,

"Yes, now let's pick out the first one and get comfortable okay" Rachel asked before getting up to go to the DVD case. Santana watched from her seat as the tiny girl maneuvered to the case, and when she got there she asked Santana what she wanted to watch first.

"I always start with Bambi" Santana declared and Rachel nodded,

"One famous Deer movie, coming up, and while the previews roll I'll go make our popcorn okay" Rachel said taking the DVD out of its case and going to the DVD player.

"Deal" Santana nodded. This was gonna be a fun day.

* * *

During **Mulan**, Santana had shifted positions so that her head was in Rachel's lap. Rachel did not oppose, not in the silence, in fact she welcomed the idea of her potential girlfriend's head in her lap. When **Aladdin** came on Rachel and Santana decided to sing A Whole New World together, and they sounded wonderful. And as the movie progressed the movie became empty, so Rachel reached, to the best of her abilities, to her bag and pulled out the candy. Santana immediately reached for the gummy bears, but Rachel pulled them just out of the Latina's reach.

"Hey I called them" Santana pouted and Rachel shrugged playfully,

"I like gummy bears too you know, how about we share" Rachel proposed. Santana didn't even think about it,

"Okay" and the two continued with the movie, shoving the gummy bears in their face.

The next movie they watched was the **Fox and the Hound, **but around that that time, it was close to four in the afternoon, which meant Rachel would have to leave soon. And not only that, Santana had fallen asleep in her lap. Probably due to the fact that Rachel had been stroking the injured girl's hair since the ending of Aladdin, but Santana didn't seem to mind. So, even now, Rachel continued to stroke the girl's hair and marvel at its silkiness. This date couldn't get any better. Suddenly Santana shifted her entire body to where her face was on Rachel's chest and her arms were wrapped around the smaller girl's waist. This made Rachel blush lightly, never mind, now it couldn't get any better.

Once the movie was done, Rachel, with much reluctance, knew it was time for her departure, her fathers were expecting her for their family dinner. She looked down at Santana and smiled gently, Santana looked so innocent laying on her. Her mouth was slightly open and she was snoring softly.

"Oh, I hate to wake her up" Rachel thought to herself as she gently shook the girl's shoulders.

"Tana, Tana you need to wake up" Rachel said soothingly. The response she got was Santana clinging to her tighter and nudging her head deeper into the girl's chest.

"Aw, she's the cutest thing" Rachel gushed. But the Cheerio knew she had to try again. So she moved one of her hands to the sleeping girl's side and scratched it lightly. This earned her a tired moan and slight mumble. Rachel raised her thin brow with intrigue, this could be fun. So she repeated her ministrations again only a bit rougher this time, and this earned the girl a louder moan and a muffled stop it.

"Stop huh, nah I don't think so" Rachel said mischievously before throwing a full on assault on the girl's rib cage. And in no time at all Santana's brown eyes shot open and she began to squeal,

"R-Rachel, s-stop-stop it, hahahahaha!" Santana managed to gasp as she writhed on top of the cheerleader.

"Oh good your awake now" Rachel said after about five minutes of sheer tickle torture. Santana laughed breathlessly as she moved herself to sit up the best she could.

"I've been awake for like five minutes" Santana panted as her laughter died down a bit.

"Yes, but I just had to make sure you were awake" Rachel winked making the other girl blush again.

"I was comfortable where I was, why did you wake me up" Santana asked pouting.

"Though as much I want to stay, my daddies are expecting me home soon, so I have to go" Rachel sighed sadly.

"Aw, really" Santana asked in great disappointment as Rachel began to stand up and stretch.

"Afraid so sweetheart, but I really did enjoy our stay in date" Rachel smiled.

"Me too" Santana smiled back,

"Hey could you help me up" Santana asked and Rachel nodded vigorously before helping the girl to her feet.

"Thanks for coming over, I had a lot of fun" Santana said biting her lip in the cutest way possible. Rachel took a step so that she was closer to the bashful child.

"Thank you for having me" Rachel replied before kissing the girl on the cheek. Santana giggled childishly as a dark hue crept on her already exotically dark features.

"I swear you are the cutest thing alive" Rachel sighed before pulling the taller girl into a hug. Santana quickly returned it. This was the best date ever.

* * *

After cleaning up the living room Rachel and Santana were at Santana's front door, it was time for Rachel to depart.

"Again, thank you for the stay in date it's probably the best one I've ever been on" Santana smiled.

"Well, I'm glad to hear it hopefully there will be more to come" Rachel winked playfully and Santana nodded in agreement,

"That would be nice, and hopefully when I can walk properly again we can go on 'outdoor' dates" Santana asked hopefully.

"Of course, and believe it or not, I have a few ideas on where we could go" Rachel said in a knowing voice. This caused the Latina to become excited,

"Yay, well I'll text you later" Santana said as she began to wave goodbye.

"I'd rather call you, since I love your voice so much" Rachel said smoothly.

"Okay, bye Rae" Santana said sounding a bit stunned with yet another blush growing on her face. Rachel giggled before kissing the tip of the taller brunette's nose.

"Bye, Tana, have a good weekend" then Rachel sauntered off to her car. And as Rachel drove off and Santana closed the door they both had the same thought,

"Best date ever"

* * *

**TADA! The true ending of Track Crush, I hope you all enjoyed it! See you around!**


End file.
